Bel
: "Pell" now redirects here. is one of the members of the Selfish Trio and the oldest in the group. He first appears in Episode 3. Plot During episode 3, Ira and Marmo were visited by their comrade, Bell, who was ordered from the "Higher-Ups" to help them. He shows up in another episode where he kidnaps Ai to force Cure Heart to fight him alone and almost succeeds in beating her except the other cures figured out the plot. History First appearance Bell appears as he wants to help the other members of the Selfish Trio, Marmo and Ira. He then sends Ira to try to defeat the Cures. Returning with a plan After some other tries of Marmo, and Ira, Bell decided to attack the Cures. He surprised them as he showed up and introduced himself and then he sended them to Former Trump Kingdom, were it was only surrounded by Jikochūs. Cure Sword seeing herself in the Trump Kingdom, thought about Princess Marie Ange, who had been sended to Earth by Bell. As Cure Sword was telling the Cures the story, she said that Bell had been turning people into Jikochūs and had locked the Princess in a tower, full of mirrors, Cure Sword saved her however, Bell caught them and produced mirror pieces which made the Princess get lost in Earth. The Cures' escape The Cures, knowing the story and Bell's powers, did a plan how to get out and go to Earth. Bell was waiting for them, and then started to fight them as he saw them. The Cures tried to hit him but he kept dodging. However, the Cures combined their powers as one, and defeated him. The Cures then found small piece of the transporting mirror and teleported back to Earth, as Bell was in the ground with its powers taken. Coming back Since his last defeat, Bell had been mad at the Cures. Bell then had the help of his friends, Marmo and Ira, who told him about Ai, which had the power to produce powerful Loveads. Bell then decided to kidnap Ai. While Mana was with Joe, and Ai, Bell attacked as he fired dark power at them, however, Joe to protect Ai protected them as he got hit by it, Bell then easily took Ai. Mana sended Joe into a hospital, and then went to fight Bell again. Mana and Bell then were in another place, Mana transformed into a Cure, while Bell used "Beast Mode" and turned himself into a Jikochū Cellphone. They were both fighting but Bell was winning, then he took his antenna and was about to throw his antenna to Cure Heart, but then stopped, because of the other Cures, which arrived. The girls then saw Ai and were trying to save her, and then as Ai saw her friends about to get defeated, she shouted reflecting to make new Loveads for the Cures, and to receive a new item, Love Heart Arrow. Then Cure Heart then quickly performed her new attack, Heart Shoot, and Bell was again defeated. Regina's appearance After some days, a new girl, Regina, appears. She tells them that she is the daughter of Selfish King, and when Bell and the others hear it they become shocked. From that day, Regina uses him as a butler to get things that she needs, as food. Ira and Marmo become annoyed of Regina who asks Bell many times, and uses him, and say to Regina to attack the Cures once. She attacks them as she does not win, but has fun. Bell still then serves for her. Appearance Bell has a gray beard and moustache, with his hair combed backwards. He wears glasses and a black coat with green lining. His eye color is olive, the same as Ira's and Marmo's. Powers In episode 7, he seems to teleport people from Earth to another magical land, without using a teleporting mirror since Bell transported the Cures into Former Trump Kingdom in episode 6. In episode 11, he can use, "Beast Mode" which is a power up as you use other people's hearts, and can turn himself into a Jikochū. Trivia * Kazuhiro Yamaji, the voice actor is also a drama actor. Ironically, he was the professor character, Kei Karasuma in ''Kamen Rider Blade'' which also features card suit theme. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure